


I put a spell on you

by warlock_enthusiast



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlock_enthusiast/pseuds/warlock_enthusiast
Summary: This is pwp. I'm sorry. there is no plot. This was written for a dear friend.Fjord flirts with Mollymauk and then there is a surprise threesome.Decided to write more chapters. So, there may be a plot hiding somewhere. Or not. This is porn.





	1. a first time

_Shit._

“Gods, shit.” Fjord put his hand on the table, carefully trying to find his balance. He’d been drinking for a good while, drowning out some unpleasant memories and the events, which led him here. Innocents turning into flesh eating zombies, exploding chest, gore everywhere. Not how he’d planned his travels to continue. Or his life for that matter. 

Sometimes you just needed to unwind a little and search for happiness at the bottom of a mug or two.

Beauregard had taken off with Yasha, after challenging her to an armwrestling duel. Who had won? Fjord couldn’t remember, because Jester’s and Nott’s cheering had distracted him and who knew, which shenanigans those two were up to now.

“Feel like company?” Mollymauk’s brightness hurt. 

Candlelight flickered on his pierced ears and horns, on golden threads carefully woven into the fabric of his clothing. Fjord felt his cheeks heat up and blamed himself for sitting too close to the tavern’s fireplace.

He grunted and kept his eyes down. “You’re not trying to sell me glimpses of my future?”

“Dearest Fjord, you’re smart enough to see through my humble tricks.” Mollymauk’s canines looked too sharp when he smiled. “And I would never waste my talents on someone like you.”

“Like me?” Fjord lifted his gaze to find those unnerving eyes on his face, slowly traveling up his chin, to his lips, lingering there just a few seconds.

Mollymauk leaned closer with his voice full of honey. “Smart, handsome, a terrific fighter and tired of my antics.”

“I’m not tired…”

“Tsk, you are. A bit at least, but I’m not here to talk about that.” He didn’t answer and Mollymauk seemed to find this rather amusing. Strong fingers touched his. “You need company. I need company. It’s as simple as that.”

“So? We can surely talk? Jester taught me a new card game, too. I mean, if you’re interested.” Fjord rubbed his neck. 

Mollymauk smiled again, but it seemed less confident. He cocked his head and some stray strands of hair blocked his right eye. “Lets talk somewhere more private? I already feel everyone looking at us and I don’t know, if I’m in the mood for an audience.”

“Upstairs?” Fjord pointed towards the staircase. 

A nod. “Yes.”

Madness. 

Fjord cursed himself for being unable to refuse such an invitation. The Inn offered a bunch of clean rooms. Nothing more and less and he’d been sharing with Caleb and Mollymauk anyhow. 

Not that he thought much about furniture and how the floor creaked beneath their weight right now.

Mollymauk pushed Fjord towards the bed and pressed his thighs against him, once he’d found a comfortable position on his lap. Rubbing himself against the half-orc in the process. “Don’t hold back. I don’t mind a little pain.” A tongue on his jaw, teeth scratching his jawline.

“I’m not some cowering virgin or easily hurt.” As if trying to prove his words, he licked Fjord’s husks.

His own voice sounded strange to his ears, too thick with need. “Don’t make promises that you can’t keep.”

“I won’t.” A voice like smooth velvet.

Fjord chafed his teeth alongside Mollymauk’s jaw, causing the purplish skin to darken. His moans fit his heartbeats.

And then the door opened. Both of them stilled in their movements. Too shocked to leave their embrace.

Someone stopped midstep. The floor creaked. 

A cough. 

Fjord had his hands on Mollymauk’s backside, still holding him in place.

Caleb’s voice was a mere whisper. “I… Oh. I can come back later?”

He turned around and Fjord didn’t know what made him open his mouth, but the words came out, before he’d time to think about them for too long. “You can stay.”

“I can?” Caleb closed the door.

Mollymauk nodded.

Shit.

Caleb opened his coat, pulled his shirt over his head. He looked tired, maybe more so than usual and his body lean from living on the road with reddish hair forming a trail from navel to crotch. 

Mollymauk kissed him again, all teeth and eagerness and he lost his concentration.

Fjord would never have guessed the eagerness of Caleb to join the two of them, or even finding himself with two of his companions in such a position. Ale and wine had made him lightheaded and too eager for a touch and a kiss and some much needed stress relief.

The tiefling’s tail snug around his middle, horns pressed against his forehead. Entirely too warm beneath his touch. Fjord tasted honey on his lips and wine and salt.

He felt himself getting hard.

And then Caleb joined. He acted surprisingly sure of himself with his body warm and pressed against Fjord’s side.

The bed was entirely too small for the three of them. And his skin too hot for his shirt, but Caleb helped with that, and Mollymauk offered enough space to get rid of it. Soon a heap of clothing and armor formed on the floor and Fjord found himself on his back, with a tiefling and a human hovering just above him. Mollymauk gleamed, still, even with the dim light, and Caleb’s eyes looked bright and alive for once.

“We’re doing this.” Fjord tried to ignore his nervousness, the feeling of wonder and excitement. His tongue pulsed with the rhythm of his heartbeat. 

Caleb nodded and positioned himself between Fjord’s legs. “We do.”

And then a mouth wrapped around Fjord’s cock and his own lips formed a moan and he reached for Caleb’s hair, pulling him closer to his body. A clever tongue started to lick the tip of his cock, the veins alongside it.

He couldn’t see Mollymauk in this position, but felt the bed shift with his weight.

Swollen lips encircled him whole and clever hands cupped his balls. Too hot, too moist. And teeth graced his cock, sending small jolts of pain throughout his body, A vulgar popping sound filled the silence between their breaths and moans. Fjord’s grip tightened on Caleb’s hair, pulling at the red strands. It earned him a moan, which vibrated against his cock and thighs.

Mollymauk was on his feet and rummaging through his belonging. Clearly looking for something and smiling, as he held a bottle between his fingers. Fjord didn’t ask and met Caleb’s gaze and raised himself to his knees. His back protested against the sudden movement, reminding him of a half forgotten injury. 

But Caleb took the hint and got on all fours, resting his weight on his arms and legs. His blue eyes were filled with the darkness of his pupils and Fjord watched the tiefling pulling Caleb’s hips towards him.

A golden ring pierced Mollymauk’s sensitive flesh. Any other time, Fjord would have asked about it, but he found his eyes drawn to the jewelry and his lips suddenly dry.

“Impressive, I know.” Mollymauk’s whole appearance seemed impressive.

Slender and muscled, a criss cross of scars on his chest and arms. Sigils of the dark path that he’d chosen for himself. Well, he surely wouldn’t question such choices. Not with his own decisions. 

Caleb raised his head to look around and couldn’t suppress a laugh. “I’ve always wondered about that.” His lips seemed swollen and red and Fjord missed the moist heat on his flesh.

“My cock?” Mollymauk chuckled.

Caleb licked his lips. “That too.”

Fjord pressed his eyes shut. His thoughts were a mess, his body close to the edge. Goosebumps spread on his arms and legs. “Less talking perhaps?”

“You’re an eager one?” The tiefling’s tone spoke of gentle teasing. 

He coated his finger in some kind of thick oil. A faint smell of violet reached Fjord’s nose. Such a strange scent, but sweet compared to their sweat and the alcohol on their lips.

Fjord saw Caleb tense, as Mollymauk shoved a finger inside.

“Fuck.” Caleb pushed himself against the tiefling. Careful at first, and faster with a second thrust, moaning some unintelligible things. Hips against fingers, eyes closed with desire, long lashes dancing on his cheeks and such a marvelous sight. One that would surely hunt Fjord’s dreams from now on. 

Another finger and Caleb propped himself on his elbows. His breathing quickened, small, subtle gasps and flushed flesh. A drop of precum glistening on his reddened cock. Fjord grabbed his hair again and gently pushed down Caleb’s head. The wizard hummed against his cock. Some old, forgotten melody. 

Who fucking cared at this point.

Mollymauk grabbed Caleb’s hips and pulled him towards his body. Fjord felt his lips stiffen against his cock and held Caleb in position, as the tiefling joined their bodies for a second time. A wet sound reached his ears and Fjord felt his cheeks heat up with the image that formed in his head. Blood thrummed through his veins and he let go of Caleb’s hair, instead fisting his fingers into the sheets.

The wizard almost swallowed him whole, head bobbing up and down his length.

And Mollymauk’s fingers left red lines along Caleb’s skin, digging too deep. He closed his eyes and they found some kind of rhythm.

He came. Fjord bit his lip, but the sound of their moans a melody of its own, and his hips buckling against Caleb’s lips, come filling the redhead’s mouth and dripping down to his chin.

Mollymauk began to move faster, as if he tried to catch up with Fjord. He threw his head back, long neck glistening with sweat, and groaned their names. His movements didn’t stop, though. He pushed and pulled, fingers clawing even deeper into Caleb’s hips. 

Caleb followed close, spilling himself on the bed, body going slack between Fjord and Mollymauk. His hair was a mess and stuck to his forehead. A lazy smile spread on his features.

Fjord woke up a few hours later.

Linens clung to his skin. Surely not the season to sweat through his sheets, but he looked to his side and found Mollymauk comfortably snuggled up against him and Caleb taking up the rest of the space. Lying between the two of seem felt like being trapped between fire and flames.

He spotted some small scratches and bruises forming on pale and lavender skin and wondered how they’d explain them. A bar fight?

Words died on his tongue, as Mollymauk wrapped an arm around his waist and he closed his eyes for a second time.


	2. a second time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bathhouse with Mollymauk and Fjord

Mollymauk’s limbs felt stiff and ached at some rather interesting points. Too much traveling would do that to your muscles, trained or not. He put his head against the basin’s edge and closed his eyes. Clouds of steam filled his lungs and the surroundings smelled of lemon and lavender. Soaking in hot water seemed like a small comfort compared to their fights against undead abominations. Splatters of blood, and bits of flesh and bone, had covered his skin, before rinsing them off with a brush and soap.

“Mind if I join?” He opened an eye to find Fjord. Not one for timidity, especially after their last encounter (nearly dying together helped as well), the half-orc had already lost most of his clothing, leaving him in nothing more but a pair of thin cotton unmentionables.

For just a second, he thought about being childish and splashing some water in his general direction, but Mollymauk sat up a bit straighter instead and raised his eyebrows. “There is more than enough water for the both of us.”

“You’re sure of that?” Fjord changed his last item of clothing for a towel and rummaged through the offered soaps. His body was all about sharp lines and edges, ready to slice one open with its beauty.

Mollymauk’s mouth seemed suddenly dry, surrounded by water or not. “Absolutely.”

Moments of silence passed between them. Fjord used scented soap to clean himself, causing small waves to disturb the water. “So, we’re talking about …eh? What happened?”

“We don’t have to.” Their experience so shortly after meeting lay between them like an open secret. Neither of the men had brought it up. Maybe it just wasn’t a topic for polite conversation and with the fate of so many resting on their shoulders, time sled through their fingers. 

Thankfully none of their companions mentioned anything about swollen lips and bruises on necks and jaws.

Though, Mollymauk always prefered to enjoy pleasures, if they offered themselves like that, and he doubted that it would somehow interfere with their task.

Fjord nodded. “Good.”

More silence and bright eyes roaming his body. “You look naked.”

It caused Mollymauk to laugh, which echoed through the otherwise empty room. He raised his arms. “”Well, I’m in a bathhouse. I truly hope that I’m naked. Being clothed would defy the cause for visiting such an establishment.”

Fjord sighed. By now, everyone in their party should be used to his sharp tongue, but he more often than not it earned himself the roll of an eye, a raised brow, a quiet groan. “No, I mean without your…” Fjord vaguely pointed to his ears and horns. “Jewlery.”

“Ah. Yes. Don’t want them to get wet and tangled.” He hated making a mess of things. In every possible way. Not that his life seemed a presentable example for this preference, but they all had their shortcomings. Some more so than others.

“Hm.” Mollymauk got the impression that Fjord didn’t listen to his words and seemed far more focussed on his lips, with his eyes wide and dark. _That_ he didn’t mind. He’d learned at a pretty young age to use his appearance as some kind of weapon, creating the illusion of someone weaker and to surprise an opponent with an attack. And was flirting and sex any different? Searching for a weak spot, attacking with your lips and teeth, even getting them on their back at times.

Well, maybe he needed to put more thought in that allegory.

Fjord closed the distance between them, hands pushed against the stone basin right beside Mollymauk’s head. Heat radiated off his skin and the scent of lemon engulfed them both.

He whispered against Fjord’s mouth. “No more talking?”

Fjord kissed him then. Lips too rough, not a trace of gentleness left. Mollymauk felt his body being pressed against Fjord’s, causing some new bruising. But with the water surrounding them, everything seemed almost weightless and he’d never minded a bit of pain. His breathing quickened, his heartbeat like a drum in his ears, as he pressed his lips against Fjord’s mouth. 

Traces of magic lingered on his tongue.

“Shit.” A low grumble escaped the half-orc’s mouth. Shit indeed. Fjord was too much of everything and Mollymauk found his mind falling apart. He put a hand between their bodies, fingers surrounding Fjord’s cock. Thumb brushing its head, nails against veins, this simply gesture elicited the most delightful sounds out of Fjord’s mouth. A low rumble, which vibrated throughout their bodies.

Fjord inched even closer, leaving almost no space to breathe.

“You’re too handsome for own good.” It sounded as if Fjord tried to talk with himself and Mollymauk kept his mouth shut, because lips were at his throat. A tongue ran across the line of his neck and shoulders. Teeth scratched alongside his collarbones, sharp enough to irritate his skin. He burrowed his fingers in Fjord’s wet hair, wrapped his legs and tail around his hips. Strong arms helped him to lift his body. Stone dug into his shoulder blades and he arched his back.

To feel something like that.

_Alive._

Fjord’s cock rubbed against his own. Their moaning too loud in the eerie silence. Probably loud enough to wake some of the other guests and disturb their sleep. Mollymauk wrapped a hand around them both. He was thick and huge in his fingers, heated flesh pressing against his most sensitive parts. And Fjord’s teeth found the delicate tips of his ears, nibbling, sucking. They ground against each other, bodies wet and erratic. A part of himself thought of easier days, of first tumbles through sheets, unsure what to do with himself and his body. 

He didn’t last long. Mollymauk's saw black spots dancing in front of his eyes. 

His cock being trapped between their bodies, too much friction, too much warmth. The golden piercing chafing against a hard stomach. His nails dug into Fjord’s back and Mollymauk pressed his head against the crook of Fjord’s neck to stifle his moans.

Fjord followed closely after. The stickiness of their come washed away by the water.

They held each other for a while. Exhausted, comfortable. Their bodies just fit and he began to grew tired with the weight of Fjord against him. 

Mollymauk’s limbs felt relaxed, the stiffness gone, and he stretched like a big cat and chuckled. “Next time, we’ll invite Caleb?”

“I thought about bringing him with me, but he was talking with Nott and looked like needing a good nap and I didn’t want to intrude.” Fjord shrugged and took the stairs out of the basin, drops of water running down his chest, past his thighs, and pooling on the floor.

A faint smile spread across his lips. “So, there will be a next time?” He wrapped a towel around his waist.

To his own dismay, Mollymauk decided that maybe this was probably more than a one time thing. “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen guys, I know that this is complete bullshit, because we barely knew anything about the characters and will probably be proven totally wrong in just a few episodes, but it helps with my writer's block and all and so I try to feel less guilty about it.


	3. a third time

“You got hurt.” Fjord put a hand on Caleb’s shoulder, bent down, and pulled at the wizard’s cotton shirt. “I can fetch Jester and let her have a look?”

Caleb’s fingertips were coated with blood. “No. It’s just a scratch. I’ve seen worse.”

“Never doubted that.” All of them had seen fight and conflict and loss and, to top it all, a hard time accepting aid. “Let me help you, at least.” They hadn’t known each other for that long or that good, but Fjord could discern a certain streak of stubborness in the red head. And a knack for disguising pain. 

“Do what you will.” Caleb seemed tense, almost nervous. Fjord tried to be as gently as possible. He’d learned to hold back with his tall frame and thick arms and to concentrate on appearing non threatening.

Fjord got the washing basin and a clean piece of clothing to the bedside. “Lift your arms.”

Caleb followed his orders surprisingly obedient. 

Without his clothing, Fjord saw the bruising and the blood. Grime covered a tanned body and he washed the cut carefully. A sword had cut through skin and flesh, but didn’t hit the bone. Luck seemed to favor them more than their skill at times.

Traveling had even put some muscle on the wizard, with his frame looking a bit malnourished from time to time, and Fjord put his hand against Caleb’s chest. 

His heartbeat quickened.

The temperature of the room rose.

“It won’t get infected.” Fjord wrapped a bandage around Caleb’s stomach, smelling books and dust and herb on him. His fingers tingled with with a shadow of magic. 

Caleb’s voice sounded hoarse and tired and his accent too thick in their closeness. “Great. Living to see another day.”

“You don’t sound too happy about it.” Fjord had tried to look beneath the mask of magic and sadness and hadn’t found much, yet. 

“I’m just...” Caleb stopped and cupped Fjord’s face. “In a mood. Never mind me.”

The door opened and closed and footsteps echoed on the floor. 

Mollymauk held a bottle in his left hand. “I got some fire whiskey. To celebrate our glorious victory.” His voice already sounded like a few cups in. With alcohol came a alluring sway of hips, moist lips, and darkened eyes. His tail swung from one side to the other. 

Mollymauk handed the flask to Fjord and then to Caleb.

The wizard shuddered and closed his eyes, grinning. “Scheiße. That stuff burns.”

Mollymauk nodded. “It should. Means you’re alive and that the whiskey is good.”

“Also chases the cold out of your body.” Fjord raised the flask into the air, as if saluting someone unseen. 

An unusual chuckle escaped Caleb’s lips. “Yeah, I can feel that.”

Mollymauk squeezed himself between Caleb and Fjord. The former felt the tiefling’s tail caressing his back, but made no comment about it. “We’re drinking to something?”

Caleb lifted a brow. “Life?”

“Nah.”

“Victory?”, Fjord offered. 

Mollymauk shook his head. “Boring.”

Fjord laughed and took another sip. “We’ll just drink then.”

“Perfect.”

They drank for a while. Moods and bodies lighter, while their tongues still kept their secrets. They’d fucked each other, yes, which didn’t include sharing sad backstories. Fjord kept thinking about Jester’s comments, Mollymauk and his voice. Such a weird notion. The ever talking Mollymauk silent and looking for a way to express himself. If Fjord was honest with himself, he hated the thought.

His back hit the bed frame, as he stretched his long legs. The bottle seemed rather empty right now. “This is good.” Fjord reached for Caleb’s hand. “Just us.” He took Mollymauk’s fingers and held them. “Together.”

He didn’t recall who started it, but there were hands on his body, beneath his clothing. The whiskey offered bravery and dulled their common sense. Sharp nails tugging at the hem of his trousers and a prickle of magic at his neck. Beneath Mollymauk’s touch, his skin seemed to bruise. Mollymauk was the first to pull his clothing above his head. Not that his open shirt had hid much of his lavender skin. Caleb followed suit, shirt and trousers gone within a few seconds. It landed on a heap on the floor, completed with Fjord’s own.

Mollymauk pressed his back against the sheets. Elegant body naked and willing and Fjord’s mouth felt dry. He heard Caleb sigh, deep, content. He knew how the wizard felt.

His body was a map of scars. Thin lines, thick and frayed, some showing a hint of red, others white and plain. Some of them never truly healed and a story of their own. Memories etched onto sharp edges and flesh. Fjord’s fingers followed them, Caleb pressed his mouth against Mollymauk’s neck, nibbling at tender flesh.

Even his throat looked marred by his own or some other hand. With skin being to tight and too sensitive, every little touch made Mollymauk sigh and moan. For Fjord they sounded like a song. 

Mollymauk arched his slender body, head pressed against the wall. His cheeks flushed to a deep purple and his cock half hard. “I …”

“Shhht. Everything is alright.” Fjord’s voice sounded even deeper than usual, as his thumb brushed against a pierced nipple.

Caleb licked the curve of one pointed ear. “We can always stop. Just say a word.”

“No. No. It isn’t … that.” Mollymauk moved to grab Caleb’s head. The bed offered enough of space for them to kiss, without letting go of Fjord. 

It creaked beneath their shared weight.

Mollymauk wrapped his legs around Fjords waist and brought their cocks together. Goosebumps crawled along his arms and legs and he bit his lip. Fjord kneeled on the bed, lifting Mollymauk’s legs higher around him. His hands seemed rough and calloused from holding his weapon, but gentle when holding them both. He spread the wetness forming at their cock’s tips on them, slid his fingers up and down. Even his cock looked lavender, with the head darker than the rest of him. Veins bulged beneath his flesh and it reacted to every little movement.

Mollymauk’s lips closed around Caleb’s cock. Their position was somehow awkward. With Mollymauk spread like an offering between the two of them, neck stretched, tongue curling around Caleb. Fjord enjoyed the sight and wrapped his fingers tighter around himself and Mollymauk. His thumb brushed against the golden stud pierced right through his overly delicate cock.

It earned him a moan and a shiver.

Caleb’s hips started a slow rhythm, thrusting himself into Mollymauk’s mouth. The tiefling steadied himself with putting a hand on his thigh, marking the redhead with crimson lines. Fjord watched him for a moment. Finally relaxed and less tense and his blue eyes dark with lust. His cock stretched Mollymauk’s lips and found the back of his throat. Saliva drenched the sheets beneath them. 

Fjord had to close his eyes, because he felt his own orgasm waiting just behind another stroke. The sight of Caleb’s cock in Mollymauk’s mouth, their joined bodies. He stilled his movements, causing the tiefling to arch his hips and to make a small, needy sound. 

The heat and the smell of them all.

Shit.

Fjord took a deep breath and bit the inside of his cheeks. But even with his body held still, their constant connection nearly brought him over the edge. 

Caleb’s fingers grabbed strands of Mollymauk’s hair, forcing him to a faster pace. He didn’t seem to mind. Instead he pressed his hips tighter against Fjord, demanding those clever fingers, causing more friction.

Fjord obliged. His grip got a bit tighter, stronger. Black spots danced behind his eyes and he saw the golden spark of jewelry as he came. His cock pulsed against Mollymauk’s and their come made his fingers slick.

Caleb followed, moaning both of their names and some words that neither of them understood. His native language sounded harsh, a bit crude, and still followed its own melody. 

Drops of white slid down Mollymauk’s lips and Fjord moved to lick them away and to kiss a few of the scars on his throat. Mollymauk rubbed his back with lazy strokes, eyes heavy.

The silence felt broken by their breathing. No one dared to speak a single word, until Fjord began to move away from the bed and stretched his back and legs.

He filled a cup of water and took a sip. “We should repeat that.” Two pair of eyes seemed fixed upon his body, surprised about some details, familiar with some others. Fjord decided that he didn’t mind much. They all had a past and it showed on their skin. 

Finally, Mollymauk chuckled and swept some of Caleb’s sweaty hair out of his face. A gesture gentle enough to be a cause of concern. “Well, the night is young.”

“So are we. Kind of.” Caleb shook his head, maybe wondering about his own actions of late and how he’d found his way into the arms of his companions. 

Fjord handed Mollymauk the cup and leaned in to kiss Caleb. Another pair of perfect lips. 

One could get drunk on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Scheiße" is "shit" in German and as a German, I feel the need to include my native language in such elegant ways.


	4. a fourth time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this time it's Caleb x Fjord

A few weeks on the road, and Fjord saw how they finally started to behave like a group. He observed them, quietly. How some of them just clicked, how some hid their softer sides behind banter and quips, how they laughed together, and shared a closeness forged in a trial of dead flesh. They didn’t trust each other yet, not completely, but there was safety in numbers on such a dangerous road.

He let his eyes wander. 

Somewhere during those past weeks, Fjord had found himself starting to care for them, sensing the pressure of wanting to protect such a ragtag team of nobodies and criminals. It’d started with Jester, continued with Beau, and now, a whole bunch of them that sat around the same fire. Nott and Jester practiced their thieving skills and Beau crouched at Yasha’s side, talking with a lot of gestures, and maybe trying to convince her of another arm wrestling match. A not so subtle ruse to touch her hand. 

And Mollymauk, pretty Mollymauk and his pretty lies. At times, silences and silken words became too much for Fjord to endure, and he watched Mollymauk sitting in front of the fire with his eyes closed. Calm for once.

Fjord opened the clasps on his leather armor and enjoyed a slight gust of wind on his skin. With the sun gone, the air around them felt cold and crisp. He drank some water, chewed on a bit of dried meat and wished for a fresh meal. Some stew, fresh bread, a good whiskey.

Their makeshift camp offered a bit of comfort, though.

It took him a minute, before he realized that someone was missing.

“Where’s Caleb?” He hadn’t seen him since their evening meal and those forests seemed vast and dark and, even with a map, full of unknown dangers.

“I … I don’t know.” Nott looked panicked, but with Frumpkin sleeping at her side, Caleb couldn’t have gone that far. And that magical tabby seemed comfortable and not afraid. 

Jester took her hand and squeezed their fingers together. “Sometimes, he just goes off to read. He’s strange like that.” Her explanation calmed Nott, if only for the moment. Jester wiggled her nose, as if she was trying to smell him. They’d all taken a bath in a cold river earlier in the day, seperated of course. 

Fjord stood up, back aching from a day on the road. He missed the comfort of a warm bathhouse. “I’m going to look for him. Can’t risk anything.”

It’d been raining during the past days and it showed. His feet sunk deep into the ground and a slight smell of mold and mushrooms caught his nose. With slender trees and moons high in a dark sky, his surroundings looked almost ghostly.

He walked in circles around the camp, trying to find a sign of their resident wizard. “Caleb?”

Silence, until a familiar voice reached his ears. “I’m here.”

To his left then. Fjord followed his voice throughout the undergrowth. A lone squirrel seemed startled by his steps and quickly climbed up the tree, which Caleb used as support. Legs stretched out in front of him, hair messy, and pretty comfortable for sitting on the ground. He’d spread out his cloak beneath him.

“What are you doing out here? It might be dangerous. We don’t know what hides in here.” Fjord walked towards him, but left enough space to not offer a cause for discomfort. 

“Just needed a bit of quiet reading time.” Caleb picked up the book from his side and showed it to Fjord. He didn’t understand the language, but the cover spoke of myths or fairy tales. 

Fjord raised his brows. “And you can’t get that with being in eyesight? With a cozy fire warming you?”

“No.” Caleb’s answer sounded so very final.

“Caleb, we’re all new to this, this whole group thing, to depend on each other, but please don’t put yourself in danger.” Fjord felt his gaze and some unspoken questions in those eyes. Goosebumps covered his arms and he wished for his armor, which lay on the ground in their camp. In his loose cotton shirt, he felt a bit naked and vulnerable.

Fjord took a step forward. “It can be a bit much, I know.”

Caleb nodded, put his book aside, and put his hands on his lap. “And too loud. I just need some time for myself now and then.”

“You don’t have to hide from us…” Fjord licked his lips and wouldn’t met Caleb’s eyes. “From me.”

The next words seemed too quiet. “I know.”

“So, next time, you’ll just tell me, yes?”

Caleb raised a hand. “I promise.”

A smile formed on his lips, as he came to stop in front of Caleb. “I’m not convinced.” The mood between them shifted. All awkwardness gone, it was replaced with something lighter, a slight teasing and challenge in the air.

“Do you trust me?” Fjord put his hand on Caleb’s neck.

“Ja.”

“Ah, then get up please.” His cheeks darkened. Not for the first time, probably not for the last, but he slowly came to terms with the constant betrayal of his own body. 

Caleb followed his wish, though, and Fjord got on his knees.

He opened Caleb’s trousers and slid them down. Pale, freckled skin and a slight dusting of reddish hair, showed.

“You’re magnificent.” He put his hands on Caleb’s hips to hold him in place. With Fjord’s neck stretched, it seemed easy enough to kiss his stomach and leave a trail of small marks with his teeth. Caleb sucked in a breath and stilled. His reaction made Fjord smile, as he pressed his mouth against his thighs, felt the heat of Caleb’s growing erection on his face.

“And very, very handsome.” He wrapped a hand around Caleb’s cock. A few lazy strokes and Caleb started to move and wriggle beneath his caress. The thick flesh growing slightly larger with every touch. Fjord couldn’t see his face, but imagined him to bit his lip to stifle his moans, and the heat on his cheeks. Blue eyes dark with pleasure and traces of magic energy engulfing them both.

Caleb pulled his hair. “Fjord.”

“Hm.” Fjord traced Caleb’s length with his tongue, leaving a trail of saliva. It strained beneath his closeness, pulsed against his lips. He let his hand rest at the base of Caleb’s cock and closed his mouth around the tip. Fjord sucked and licked and thought that maybe this shouldn’t feel as good as it did.

Or maybe it should. His experiences seemed rather limited, but he loved to see Caleb like that, somehow in control and so utterly at his mercy. With someone, as guarded as him, every little sign of raw emotion came as a surprise.

Caleb’s cock seemed hot inside his mouth and he tasted something bitter on his tongue.

“Fjord.” Uttered like that, his name sounded like a curse. Surprisingly strong fingers grabbed his hair tighter, pulled at the strands, and forced his head to move quicker. He didn’t mind. Fjord covered his teeth with his lips and left a thick, wet coating on the sensitive skin, as he bobbed his head up and down.

Caleb’s cock was hard and broad enough to cause some friction at the corners of Fjord’s mouth. Fjord slid back, already missing Caleb’s taste, but started to follow some veines with his lips. Small, soft kisses. Too gentle in this moment. Twirling his tongue, he concentrated on a spot right beneath the tip, eliciting some delicate sighs from Caleb’s lips. Another moan, and Fjord took the whole length between his lips again. 

He moved faster, felt the tip of Caleb’s cock at the back of his throat with every thrust. Fjord hummed against it, a melody he’d once heard in a tavern, and which seemed to push the redheadrught over the edge. Caleb finally lost control of his movements, his hips helplessly bucking against Fjord’s mouth.

Caleb moans vibrated throughout his body and the quiet of their surroundings. Wetness hit Fjord’s throat and he swallowed it. The same bitter taste. 

They stayed like that for a while. Fjord felt Caleb’s cock soften in his mouth, before he pulled away. Had they really done this? Yes. Hopefully no one had heard the moans. Hopefully no one would ask questions. 

Fjord rubbed his neck and felt a sudden burst of self conscious. “Better get back, or they’ll start looking for us” Now that would be awkward. 

“Ja. I guess, I can read there, too.” Caleb fastened his trousers, stuffed his shirt into them and slipped on his coat. His movements looked a bit clumsy, as if his body hadn’t caught up with his brain yet. 

“And you can rest your head on my shoulder, if you need some support for some of your heavier reading.” To be honest, he liked to feel his warmth and weight pressed against his side. Made him feel safe and comfortable. 

And Caleb smiled.

Fjord’s heart missed a beat.

Damn.


End file.
